Home
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: While moving Mike into Harvey's place, Harvey comes across a box of old pictures and stuff from Mike's childhood. Light Slash, short Fluffy One-shot.


Hey guys(: So, I have a few unfinished stories and now that it's _summer vacation_ for me I can get back to them. But, enjoy this one! Another Mike/Harvey fluffy as hell One-shot. (:

* * *

**Title :: **Home.  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Suits. (However, I am currently planning a way to steal it...shhhh.)  
**Summary ::** While moving Mike into Harvey's place, Harvey comes across a box of old pictures and stuff from Mike's childhood. Light Slash, short Fluffy One-shot.

After a little under six months of Mike sleeping at his place most nights, Harvey and Mike were in the process of moving Mike into Harvey's condo.

His associate had left a little while ago to attend a quick doctors appointment with Grammy and now Harvey was alone in the _thing_ that Mike claimed was '_unique_' and '_safe_' to live in. Harvey couldn't disagree more with that statement. The fact that he thought it was unsafe was the first failed excuse technique that the lawyer tried to use to bring up the conversation of Mike moving in with him. Mike tortured Harvey for about a week, finding amusement in how many lame excuses Harvey was going to use to try to 'logically' persuade Mike to move in with him. Mike was going to say yes since the first time, but it was too much fun to watch Harvey try.

After a few days since Harvey had asked, they were lying in bed and Harvey caved and confessed to Mike that he wanted Mike to be there all the time - as if Mike wasn't already. He pulled Mike closer, totally begging for him to move in because he loved him more than anything and a hundred other reasons - with puppy dog eyes, no less, which was totally Mike's thing - and Mike didn't have the heart or the ability, even if he wanted to, to say no to that face. Harvey kissed him after that, with more passion than ever before and each of them were more than happy once Mike had actually said yes.

Now, with Mike on his way to Gram's appointment, Harvey was sifting lazily through Mike's closet and packing away the small amount of clothes that were still here instead of at his place. After mostly clearing out the small space out, a little cardboard box stuffed deep into the corner, behind an old torn up skateboard, caught his attention. It was dusty, a little beaten up and Harvey got the feeling that it was something Mike had forgotten what was inside or it's whereabouts. He sat on Mike's couch, placing the box on the coffee table and brushing some of the dust off before carefully opening it.

The lawyer smiled when he realized the contents. It was a few old things from Mike's childhood. There was a bunched up, worn down baby-blue blankie with 'Michael' stitched craftily in the corner with deeper blue thread, a mini stuffed bear and another small stuffed panda that had seemed to go through a few years of usage. He pulled those out and noticed the old videotapes scattered around inside. They must've been old home movies and Harvey laughed. He so needed to watch these one day.

There were two small photo albums, as well as many loose photos scattered inside. He tugged one out and noticed the words 'Region Champs' written on the back. He turned it over in his hand, revealing a photo of a young Mike - around eight - with, who Harvey had guessed, Trevor. They were dressed in matching baseball uniforms with the team name 'Yankees' written across the front. Navy blue hats were on both their heads, Trevor's was turned backwards and Mike's proudly showed the team's white symbol. Trevor's baseball gloved hand could be seen draped over Mike's shoulder. Trevor was missing a bottom tooth and both boys were smiling up at the camera, laughing, with bright eyes.

Harvey pulled out another photo and laughed out loud. It must have been Halloween when the photo was taken. Mike and Trevor were around eight or nine and seated on the pumpkin covered front steps of a home together, dressed as Mario and Luigi from the Super Mario Brothers. Mike was Mario, Trevor was Luigi. Harvey could sense the excitement they both had in their poses, the look of them basically screaming on their faces when the photo was taken and with Mike's arms stretched out at wingspan and Trevor's stretched into the air. However, the fake mustaches were definitely what made the costumes perfect.

The next one he took was one of Mike on his eighth birthday. He was seated at a table, paper birthday hat placed awkwardly on his head with an eight candle-lit cake infront of him that read 'Happy Birthday Michael'. Trevor was pressed closely against his right side, an arm around Mike's waist, and a redheaded boy to Mike's left. Their hair was wet, as if they had been swimming or something earlier. All three were smiling, icing - that they had stolen from the side of the cake - on their fingers and close to their mouths.

Harvey shook his head amused, a faint smile on his lips as he pulled out another.

The following one was, again, Mike and Trevor, on a Christmas morning. They couldn't have been more seven and, both had fallen asleep in the mass scatter of Christmas wrapping paper, tissue paper, bags, boxes, and new toys and clothes. Mike's thumb was sucked into his mouth, body curled up and almost tucked completely under the well decorated tree. Trevor's head was rested right below Mike's chest, body sprawled out perpendicular to Mike, hand clutching to what looked like a Batman action figure.

The next photo he took out basically broke his heart when he saw it.

It was, without a doubt, Mike's mother. She had Mike in picked her arms, Mike's legs around her with a small blue blanket (the one Harvey had pulled out earlier) wrapped loosely around his lower body. Neither were looking at the camera but, instead focused on eachother. Their eyes held the same bright and rich light blue color in them and Mike's hair, a lighter blonde than it was now, matched his mother's color almost perfectly. Mike must've been around three when the photo was taken, not quite out of his toddler stage. Her eyes were focused down on him, a big open smile on her face as if she had been laughing and speaking to him when the photo was taken. Mike had the small stuffed panda (another object Harvey had pulled out earlier) in the clutch of his elbow and was smiling just as big as his mother. His eyes were looking a bit more down, transfixed on what he seemed to be reaching for or holding in his hands; a silver necklace that was around her neck. The silver piece glistened in the bright sun that was behind them, making the background fade away a bit and the photo appear even more angelic than Harvey thought it could be.

The sound of Mike's apartment door opening caused Harvey to look away from the photo. "Harvey, I brought back lun-" Mike stopped at the door, bag of food in his hand, eyes immediately locked on the old box infront of Harvey.

"Mike-"

"Where did you find that?"

"The back of your closet."

Mike was quiet for a few moments and didn't move. Harvey quickly noticed the worry clouding in his eyes and stood up, walking over to Mike. He shut the door, took the bag from Mike and then took his hand. He guided them over to the couch, sitting them both down. Mike looked over at the box while Harvey placed the bag of food on edge of the table.

Blue eyes traveled over to the photos that Harvey had already pulled out and picked up the one on top; the one of his mom. Harvey saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and leaned back to look at Mike, watching him closely.

"It's one of the few pictures I still have with her, you know." Mike said softly without looking up. Harvey sat closer so that their bodies were touching and placed an arm around Mike's waist. He looked down at the photo too, chin rested gently on Mike's shoulder.

"Most...most of the others were lost in the fire..." Mike's voice seemed to have quieted and Harvey sensed Mike falling back into the dark memory of that night, a thin line of tears were forming in his eyes.

It was quiet for a bit too long Harvey didn't want to fully loose Mike into that shattering moment so he placed a light kiss to the top of his shoulder, then the side of his jaw to bring him back to reality as gently as possible.

"She's beautiful, Mike." Harvey commented. Mike nodded slowly, swallowing hard and willing the tears to go away. Harvey sat up a bit to get a better look at Mike's face. The younger man bit softly into his lower lip.

"She was a model..." Mike's tongue darted out to lick dry lips. "Before she had me." He added after swallowing hard again.

"Explains your good looks." Harvey pressed closer against him as he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. Mike smiled and chuckled lightly at the compliment. Harvey was relieved that Mike didn't seem as tense as before.

"I guess it does." Mike's hand absentmindedly lifted to his chest, holding on to something and Harvey's eyes followed. He wasn't quite surprised to see what Mike was holding on to. It was the same necklace from the photo, Harvey had noticed the silver locket around Mike's neck before but he had never known that it was originally Mike's mother's.

Harvey pressed his lips to Mike's cheek, holding him tighter again. Mike's hand dropped from the necklace like he had just realized he had been holding it, and back into his lap as he took in a deep breath. Harvey's lips fell to his neck in feather light kisses.

Mike smiled softly at the photo before shifting slightly to look down at Harvey. Harvey's eyes met his and the lawyer leaned over to place a kiss to Mike's lips.

After a few moments the calming kiss broke and Harvey looked down at Mike. "I think we've done enough for one day." He said softly.

"We can eat, get some stuff into the car and, go home?" Mike suggested.

Harvey smiled at Mike's use of the word 'home' because, it was going to be their home and it made Harvey's stomach flip and his heart skip with more happiness and comfort and excitement than he had expected.

He sat back to pull out the food Mike had brought with him. They stayed seated close, comfortably leaning against eachother on the couch, eating as Harvey flipped through channels on tv.

-x-

On the car ride back, Harvey didn't let go of Mike's hand. He had laced their fingers together and just continued to lazily swipe his thumb over Mike's skin.

-x-

The following morning, the smell of bacon pulled Mike out of his sleep and into the kitchen. He saw Harvey making breakfast, lazily dancing around and unaware that Mike was awake. Mike couldn't help it and chuckled after a few moments, which made Harvey swing around and look over at him.

"Morning." Mike said with a smug smile and Harvey rolled his eyes. "Nice hips." He commented teasingly while walking over to Harvey, who was shirtless with comfortable pajama pants hanging low around him.

"Yeah, I believe you mentioned that last night too." Harvey shot back. Mike laughed and Harvey pulled him into a lazy morning kiss once Mike was close enough.

"I've never said that." Mike smiled at him, arms looping around Harvey.

"But you think it." Harvey winked back. Mike laughed again and leaned in for another kiss. Harvey pulled back after a few moments to flip the bacon on the stove infront of him.

Mike's eyes traveled unfocused over the room before landing on the side table a few feet away. It was a small table area that Harvey had always reserved for his family photos in the condo. There were pictures of Harvey's parents, a photo of his younger brother, one of Harvey and his brother, a family photo and a college graduation photo.

And that's when Mike saw it.

Mike's arms slowly dropped from around Harvey and he walked over to it. His lips parted slightly in surprise.

There, in the middle, beside the photo of Harvey's parents, was Mike's photo - the one of him and his Mom. It was framed and Mike couldn't believe it. When had Harvey even done it? He also noticed the other two new photos that were behind the one of his mother; a photo of him and his grandparents. It was taken during the summer that he had turned ten, on the docks of his Grandfather's old Jersey beach house. Plus the other one, that was beside the picture of Harvey's brother, of him and his Dad, when Mike was six. When had Harvey found those?

Mike heard the click of the stove being turned off and Harvey's light footsteps over to him.

"You..." Mike didn't know what to say.

"Family is family, Mike."

Harvey's voice was quiet and right behind him, arms wrapping gently around his hips. After a few quiet seconds Mike took his eyes off the photos and turned around in Harvey's arms.

"Thank you." Mike's voice and eyes held more appreciation than Harvey had expected.

"They belong there."

Mike's eyes lined with grateful tears and he hugged Harvey immediately. Harvey hugged him tighter, looking down at the side table adorned with photos.

"We can go through the rest of those photos later and if there are any others you wanna frame up, we can." Harvey said. Mike nodded against him, eyes falling closed as he hugged Harvey tighter. After a few moments, Harvey leaned back and looked down at Mike. "Don't cry, babe." His hands lifted to rub his thumbs over Mike's cheeks, wiping away the one tear.

"I'm not." Mike sniffed, pulling his long sleeves over his fingers and pressing them under his eyes to collect the thin line of liquid. Harvey's hands dropped down to his neck and shoulders. "Just, wasn't expecting it." Mike said again as he looked up at Harvey.

Harvey gave him a small smile before kissing him, hands lowering to Mike's hips. Mike's arms lifted around his neck as Harvey pressed more against him. The kiss remained gentle and comforting, hands innocently holding eachother closer. After a little while Harvey pulled back his lips but kept their bodies close. "Food's gettin' cold." He said. Mike nodded, allowing the older man to tug him back to the bar area by hand to start breakfast.

Mike was sitting at the bar, plate half finished and listening to Harvey talk when his eyes fell back onto the side table. He was still listening to Harvey but he couldn't resist the small smile that formed when he saw his pictures over there again. What Harvey had done probably seemed trivial to most people, considering that it was just putting photos in frames and putting them on a table but...Mike absolutely loved it. He loved that his family was over there with Harvey's. It made him feel good for some reason - in fact, more than good.

Suddenly, Harvey's lips were on his and Mike smiled against them.

Harvey smiled back at him and stood up, putting their plates in the sink. "Come on, we can go through the rest of those pictures." Harvey walked over to where he had placed the box beside the door the previous night. "You can explain to me your choice of the Super Mario Halloween costumes." He said as he picked it up.

Mike laughed as he walked over to the couch. "Hey! Those costumes were amazing. We got so much candy that year. Everyone loved us."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the mustaches got you all the attention." Harvey teased as he sat beside Mike on the couch and put the box on the table.

"They did! Hats, too." Mike retorted, leaning towards Harvey. The older man rolled his eyes. Mike leaned against Harvey, playful eyes looking up at him. He bit softly into his lower lip, half smirk on his face. Harvey leaned down and kissed his lips again, melting against Mike. They kissed for a while, Harvey laying Mike into the couch and hovering over him. Mike's hands were at first on Harvey's bare chest, sliding up to wrap his arms around the older man's neck.

"I love you, Mikey." Harvey said softly, eyes sincere and meeting Mike's with adoration.

Mike pulled him another passionate kiss. "Love you too." Harvey connected their lips again, fingers dipping just under Mike's pajama shirt to rest against the skin over his waist.

"Harvey." Mike said, slightly out of breath after a while. Harvey leaned back into sitting position with a smile and pulled Mike against his chest. Mike cuddled against his side and Harvey placed a hand in his hair, fingers running through blonde locks. He was more than content with spending the day like this; Mike pressed to his side and snuggling.

"Thanks though." Mike said.

"For?"

"The photo thing...and...letting me move in."

"There's no need to thank me Mike. It's what we both wanted." Harvey's fingers drew small shapes on the exposed skin of Mike's hips from where his shirt had risen a bit.

Mike sat up to look at him. "Yeah, but..it's more than that." Harvey's eyes met his with a slightly confused look. "It's...it's _home_, Harvey." Mike said quietly. Harvey kept his eyes on him. "I mean...I never really..had one. After my parents..." Mike was silent for a moment. "I bounced around foster homes for a couple years until they tracked down my grandparents. Once I was with my grandparents it...it still wasn't a _home_. It was just being with my grandparents and I hadn't seen them in so long. But, here...with you...it's..." Mike looked away at a loss of words. Harvey noticed eyes held a bit of uncertainty, like he was worried about what Harvey would say after that.

The happiness that exploded inside Harvey from knowing that Mike felt like he was home here; felt like it was home with_ him_, was more than what Harvey could put into words. He could only look at the kid for a few moments before pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled Mike into his lap, holding him as tightly as possible.

"It's just absolutely amazing." Harvey filled in for Mike's earlier thought. The younger man smiled softly down at him and nodded.

The photos will be there later for them to go through, Harvey reasoned, as stood up with Mike. He held Mike and continued to kiss him down the hall and back into their bedroom.

Harvey had everything he wanted now. Mike was finally moving in, and the feeling of knowing that it was _their_ bedroom and _their_ home made the fact that Mike was currently underneath him, kissing at his neck with hands on his skin, feel all that more amazing.

Mike felt safe here with Harvey. He finally felt happy and, most importantly, loved. He couldn't thank Harvey enough for that. He loved Harvey more than anything, and took pride in knowing that Harvey felt the same.

"I love you Mike." Harvey said against his skin.

Mike smiled, "I love you too." He said as he pulled Harvey back for another kiss.

Harvey was absolutely, one hundred percent, head over heels, in love Mike - there was no reasonable doubt in that, it would be the easiest thing to prove to a jury - and he loved the fact that Mike loved him just as much.

* * *

So, I really hope you enjoyed it. I have this odd feeling that Mike's parents didn't die in a car crash like most people seem to be jumping to. Just...cause, well, that episode where Ray had crashed...I feel like if Mike's parents did die - whether he was in the car or not - it would have had a bit more of a bigger reaction from Mike. Like...he just seemed really calm about it if that was how he lost his parents. But, that's just me. I'll probably end up elaborating more on that in future stories. Review if you'd like.

As for a life update: I completed my Junior Year. School ended on the 18th of May - which was also my birthday. So, yeah...I'm 17 now and I gotta say..not that much different from being 16..but, even though I missed a lot of school (like half the year if you add all the days up) I ended with all high A's and B's...if you exclude my 45 in Spanish... (:

Summer plans include; Cape Hatteras in North Carolina then a few weeks in New Jersey and New York for family, then to Italy for a while to see family too, then back to Jersey and New York...the usual way I spend my summer.

So, what're your guys' plans for this summer? And have any of you had recent birthday's too? If so...Happy Birthday! (: (here's my present to you haha). Goodnight!


End file.
